


Fortitude and Fearlessness

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch felt a pang for a life that was no longer his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortitude and Fearlessness

“Hey Hotch.”

 

“Morning.” Hotch rubbed his eyes.

 

“You alright?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Hotch didn’t want to talk about dealing with insomnia.When he did manage to sleep, weird dreams plagued him and made him toss and turn.There was just two more days until a much deserved weekend.Sometimes the job didn’t have hours…actually, it never did.Hotch knew he could use some time off but did not look forward to sitting in his new place watching the walls close in.The off-white antiseptic walls.He needed to paint the place.

 

“Are you sure?” Morgan looked as if he wanted to put his hand on Hotch’s shoulder but rethought it.

 

“I'm fine Morgan, really.”

 

They both heard the motorcycle coming and moved out of the path of traffic.It was a hog; came to a stop close to them.Someone climbed off the back and though she wore a grey helmet, the curves were a dead giveaway for Emily Prentiss.She pulled the helmet off, latching it to the seat.Hotch wondered if his gasp was audible or a figment of his recently overactive imagination.

 

The driver lifted his tinted eye protection to speak to her.Neither man could see who he was; they only managed to catch snippets of the conversation.Emily laughed. She kissed her fingers and put them inside the driver’s helmet.

 

“Good morning.” both her tone and her smile were jovial.

 

“Was that a Harley Classic Electra Glide?” Morgan asked as the bike did a U-turn and sped off.

 

“I'm sorry?” Emily raised an eyebrow.

 

“The motorcycle, Prentiss.”

 

“I have no clue.” She shrugged.“He insisted on bringing me this morning…he wants to show it off.It was a nice ride.Unfortunately we took the smaller streets so I have no coffee.” She groaned as they headed into the building.“I'm dying.”

 

“I didn’t know you liked motorcycles.” Hotch said.

 

“I like so many things, Hotch.Coffee for instance.”

 

“I’ll bring you a cup.” He replied.“I have to go down to the cafeteria anyway.”

 

“I like it…”

 

“I know how you like it, Emily.”

 

“Oh.”

 

At the elevator, Hotch pushed down as everyone else was waiting to go up.Up came first…Prentiss and Morgan got in with five other people.

 

“Now that mom’s gone, tell me who he is.” Morgan whispered.

 

“He?” Emily glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

 

“You play befuddled well but you know who I'm talking about.You’ve got a man.”

 

“I got a ride to work.”

 

“Mmm hmm.You're sexy when being enigmatic, Prentiss.”

 

“Thank you.” the elevator door opened and they got off.

 

“Hey guys.” JJ said.

 

“Emily has a man.” Derek replied.

 

“Don’t listen to him JJ.”

 

“She does JJ, and he has a Harley.”

 

Emily rolled her eyes as she sat at her desk.

 

“Derek is imagining things.”

 

“You know I’ll find out girl.And when I do, it’s on.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

The elevator beeped and Hotch emerged.He walked toward their desks with two large cups of coffee.

 

“Regular coffee, light cream and enough sugar to keep a kid awake until Christmas.”

 

“Thanks.” She brushed his hand as she pulled the cup toward her.“What do I owe you?”

 

“Nothing.” Hotch shook his head, walking toward his office.

 

“It was free?” Emily’s question stopped him in his tracks.

 

“It was for you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You never buy me coffee anymore.” Derek said.“Its not the same as it was in the beginning.You're changing Hotch; we’re changing.”

 

Hotch smirked.He walked to his office, the gleeful laughter of his team ringing behind him.

 

***

 

“It’s a lovely evening.” Hotch came to stand beside Emily.She was to the left of the exit, leaning against the wall.It was strange to see her standing there alone.The team seemed stuck together sometimes.Hotch appreciated the moment.

 

“Mmm hmm.I think autumn is my favorite time of year.The leaves falling from the trees, the colors, the crisp nights, it’s wonderful.I pulled my comforter out last night.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Emily unfolded her arms.“Soon it will be time for flannel pajamas, cocoa, and wool socks.”

 

Hotch felt a pang for a life that was no longer his.It wasn’t Haley so much that he missed…as with most relationships it was over emotionally long before they walked away.It was cuddling under blankets, speaking volumes without a single word, the warmth of a body you knew better than your own, the sighs and laughter of comfortable lovemaking.

 

“So you like motorcycles?” Hotch asked.

 

“I like new experiences.It was fun; the wind in your hair can be addictive.Not that I am rushing out to buy my own.”

 

“I'm sure your friend will give you a ride whenever you ask.”

 

“He will even if I don’t.He practically begged to pick me up tonight.I find it to hard to say no to him.”

 

“Hmm,” Hotch saw the motorcycle approach and backed away.“Well, I’ll see you…”

 

“Stay; I would love to introduce you two.”

 

“I don’t think…”

 

“Great.” Emily smiled; paying no attention to Hotch’s uncharacteristic waffling.

 

They both approached the motorcycle as the driver slowed and stopped.He put his foot on the curb.Hotch held his breath as he pulled the helmet off.What kind of Adonis was Emily dating?Was he smart?Did he make her laugh?Did he satisfy her in bed?He could only stand in shock when he saw the thick head of silvery white hair.

 

“Hey sweetie.”

 

“Hi daddy.Dad, this is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner.”

 

“Ambassador Prentiss,” Hotch held out his hand.“It’s been quite a long time.”

 

“Yes it has.It’s good to see you again.Emily speaks very highly of you.”

 

“Dad…”

 

“Isn't she gorgeous when she blushes?” Gregory asked.“A looker just like her mother.She loves her job…it’s a dream come true.”

 

“Yes sir, she is a valuable asset to this team.And that is quite a bike.”

 

“A bit of a three-quarter life crisis.Stationary has never been good for me.My wife, the things she puts up with, she bought it for me.Em is the only one fearless enough to jump aboard.My little girl has a wild streak.”

 

“I bet.” Hotch grinned, glancing at her.

 

“Maybe it wasn’t a good idea introducing you two after all.” Emily muttered though she was smiling.

 

“It was wonderful to see you again, Ambassador Prentiss.I’ll say goodnight now.”

 

“Goodnight Aaron.”

 

He walked away and was halfway to his truck when her voice stopped him.Hotch turned around.

 

“My dad rides a Harley.” She said.

 

“It’s a good, sturdy, American bike.I can identify with the inability to keep still.Keep making Morgan think you have a boyfriend…I like watching you yank his chain.”

 

“I don’t have a boyfriend.”

 

“Well, that makes two of us.” Hotch said.

 

Emily laughed, slipping her hands into her pockets.It really was now or never.“There is this guy though.He is handsome, smart, treats me like an equal, and reminds me of my father.”

 

“He sounds nice.” Hotch could hardly spit the words out of his constricted throat.

 

“He's emotionally unavailable.”

 

“That’s harsh.Maybe he is just afraid to get back on the horse.Dating can be scary, Emily, and if he has been hurt before then he's wary.No matter how he might feel about you.”

 

“I doubt he notices I'm alive.” She laughed again.“Story of my life actually.”

 

“A blind man would notice you.”

 

“You think you can profile him?”

 

“I think I know him, or his type, quite well.” Hotch replied.

 

“Maybe we can grab a bite to eat sometime and do that.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Construct a profile.Isn’t that how we catch someone who eludes us?”

 

“You want to treat him like an Unsub?” Hotch asked.

 

“If need be.”

 

“There's only one problem.”

 

“What’s that?” Emily asked.

 

“If we go out, profiling will be the last thing on my mind.Don’t you think we work enough anyway?”

 

“Yes.” she nodded.

 

“You shouldn’t leave your father waiting.I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Goodnight, Hotch.”

 

“Wait…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Did we just make dinner plans?” he asked, cocking his head to the side like a confused teenage boy.

 

“In the most roundabout way imaginable, I think we did.”

 

Now Hotch was smiling.

 

“When?”

 

“I did the hard work Aaron…you pick the time.Goodnight.”

 

He walked to his truck with a smile.He was free this weekend; it would be chilly too.Knowing he shouldn’t, Hotch thought about cuddling under a comforter.There really wasn’t anyone he would rather do that with.Through no fortitude of his own, Hotch might just get the chance.

 

***

                                                                                                                        


End file.
